Alien Isolation
by spyroXcynder115
Summary: After fifteen years, Amanda Ripley now has a chance to find her mother, but in that attempt, she encounters something that is hunting her. Where she goes, its survival or death...


**Hey guys, listen. This story is something totally different from the Spyro stories I've been writing, its a class project. But I hope its something that will keep you interested. If you have heard of the game, "Alien Isolation" then this is your story. Im trying to make it from the games view and goals but change it up a bit. Mainly survival last stand.**

"October, 10th, 3025. Final report of the Nostromo. Third Officer reporting. The other members of the crew are dead. Leading officers Kane, Jack, Elisa, Dillon, and Captain Dallas, are all dead. Cargo and ship destroyed. I should reach the frontier in about six weeks and with a little luck, the network will pick me up. This is Amanda Ripley, last survivor of the Nostromo. Signing off." The final transmission was turned off and nothing was there but then the following of a loud screech...One month earlier, the ship Anesidora had just picked up a distress signal off of sector 22 from a Sevestapool space station. Communications picked it up and were on there way to investigate. A Synthetic or android named Samuels walked into the engineer room and saw a young women welding a engine together. "Ripley?" he called to her. I turned around and looked at him pulling up my welding mask. He continued on. "My name is Samuels. I work for the company." I then turned back to my work ignoring him, but he went on. "Ripley, we may have found your mother. She made a distress call from the Nostromo." he explained and that got my attention, and I got up walking away.

"My mother? At the Nostromo? What is she doing there?" I ask making a cup of coffee.

"She is was researching the planet below of sector 22. They discovered something but from the report, after an hour of returning, they were suddenly attack from what the sounds were. We are sending a team over there to see what happened and find the recorder that your mother used. It could hold more data on what happened. And you sould come with us, if you want to find your mother." samuels finally suggested. I sat on the counter and looked at the ground. I sighed and looked at him. "Alright, ill go. When do we leave?" I ask drinking my coffee. Samuels smiled. He walked out of the room and left. It was a couple hours later when lights in the sleeping chamber flashed red. The hyper sleep pods opened up and I wake up. I pop my neck and go to get dressed in my work suit, then soon after, I meet up in the launching platform two other people. Samuels and a friend Elisa. They had space suits on and I go to get mine on. "Slept in I see?" elisa said shaking her head.

"Oh shut up. The system for my pod was running slow." I say and finish getting my suit on.

"Ok you two know the drill. We go in, search for any survivors and find the recorder. We must find out what happened." samuels said jumping in. We nod and a red light shines. We all grab onto a hook then wait as the airlock door opens up. A green light flashes and we jump out into space, to the destroyed Sevestapool station. Rubble from the station float around us as we get closer. We could have docked to it but the landing zones were destroyed. "Keep on, were almost there." samuels said but then yelled. "Watch out!" A large wall floated right at us with a couple cables whipping around. As it got close, I grabbed onto the cable then let go flinging myself right at a airlock door, "Aaaahhh!" is all I hear from my team until its completely silent. "Elisa come in! Samuels, talk to me!...Hello!?" I yell but I get no answer except for static. I pant heavily and open the airlock, going in. I fall to the ground after I shut the door and groan in pain. After taking off the suit and leaving, I then start off searching the station. Of course there was no sound but flickering lights and my footsteps. After awhile of searching I come across what looks like a court room and I see dead bodies everywhere. The room stunk of the dead and I almost vomit. "Ugh...What exactly did happen here?..." I say to myself but stop walking as I hear a gun cocked and then a voice. "Everything went to shit that's what. Now turn around, slowly."

"Ok, but don't do anything stupid." I reply turning around to see a man. His clothes were torn up and he had a couple injuries on his arms and legs. "My name is Amanda Ripley, third officer of the Anesidora. Its outside the sta- "Ain't no way in hell theres a ship around here. The last call for help was more then a week ago." the man said.

"No im telling you that there is a ship out there. Im here to help you and any other survivors. Now, just put the gun down and we can work things out...What's your name?" I ask lowering my hands slowly.

"Kane Johnson." kane saty putting down his gun. "Ok, maybe we could work something out. I'll help you, but only if you can get me on the ship of yours." I nod in approval. Together we went on and he opened up the door which led to the main mall of the station. It was huge and long. It could fit a football stadium and a half. As we walked through, I was pulled back through to the corner by Kane. "Ssh..." he pokes his head barely out and sees a group of people, counting five. All with guns. "Damn, were going to have to find a way around." he says.

"What? Why cant we go past them?" I ask looking at him questionably.

"Ok, long story short. After this place went to hell, everyone stayed to themselves and made a pack with others. its survival of the fittest on the Sevestapool station." kane said looking back out to the others. "But, we may be able to get pass them quickly if You can shut off that light switch there." he points to a red lever near the top of the stairs.

"W-what? Me? Why not you?" I demand.

"Im the one holding the gun...Now get going." kane said rasing his gun to me and waves it for for me to go. I sigh and quietly crouch walk out and up the stairs, watching the others. I hear a couple walking towards me and I hide under a table. After I see them pass, I sneak up and immediately switch the lights off. "Hey! What was that!?" one person yells.

"The lights are down, fix them!" another calls out. I run out and catch up with Kane who was already on his way past the area. We run and but I stop as I see Kane fighting someone. Kane was on the ground struggling and I take my tool and whack the other guy in the back. Kane takes the opportunity and shoots the man in the head. He gets up. "Y-You killed him!" I yell.

"Yeah because he was going to kill me. Its called survival sweet heart."

"Hey what are you...Guys! They killed Jessie!" the other people come by and start shooting. Kane grabs my arm and we start running again. After a bit of running, we come to a stop in a room. We pant heavily. "Why did you have to do that!? Its one thing for survival and shit, but to waste ammo on someone I could easily knock out. That's pretty stupid. Hey...whats that?" I finish and points at your shoulder. He looks and uses is two fingers to wipe it off. It was like slobber. "Ech, what is..." his voice trails off and slowly looks up. I look as well and we see a black, slimy figure with teeth wide open snarling. Suddenly I scream as my face was splattered with Kane's blood, his chest being speared by what looks like a bladed tail. Kane holds the tail coughing up blood then was hoisted up into the vent with a scream and a screech from the creature. I run away in fear and hide in a locker. I sob softly. So what Kane was true, there was something on the ship. Some alien like creature was the problem. And it was on a killing spree...


End file.
